


[Podfic of] Shut Up Honey

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little frustrating, that Patricia can be so good at their sport, and then still look the way she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Shut Up Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790276) by [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mrY4YX) [31 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1rrRx8v) [32 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:07:09 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
